Hunter For Zero
by ZergSwarm
Summary: This is familiar of zero but the world is much different than you may remember with a familiar that is far from normal. Rated M just in case.
1. Preview

Hiya, I'm back after so long of not being alive. This is a quick update to let you know I am now starting a new story, the title of this story you have already seen. Also I have deleted my last one because I wrote myself into a hole. This is going to have the same character but completely rewritten. A little idea of what this is is a story about a teenage boy who gets summoned by louise bu the world he is now in is remarkably different than the one everyone loves from the original familiar of zero. I won't get into details, because I don't to spoil. The next chapter will be up sometimes before christmas so stay tuned. Till next time this is ZergSwarm signing off.

 **Preview**

Hi, My name is Dustin and I am just a typical high school student... If you call typical a kid that hunts vampires for a living. Here at the academy we are taught the basic necessities to hunt vampires: Magic, hand to hand, crossbow, pistol, sword, and whip fighting. The worst part is i'm considered one of the only 2 Humans in the academy. I'm probably the least human there, but more into that later ;). So I start my day in the school as normal and what do you know... the vampire class is picking on the only other human there. I'm not saying she can't handle herself...after all she comes from a human clan that hunts them for a living. But she only had neutral magic and she can't really cast that well of magic. So she is having a hard time, so using my magic, I decided to help. I, for your information, am a master of the neutral art. I can cast tier 10 (the highest tier magic from 1 to 10 for all) without trouble and am stronger than any other neutral magic ever. I flew, and when i day flew i mean like mach 2, over and rammed the bully away. They went flying and as i was about to stop... I was falling. Little did i know I had flown straight into a portal that had opened up in front of me and now i was falling from 50 stories. And I just thought that was great...

A/N

I hope you enjoyed the little preview and I hope you will read some more for me. ;)


	2. DirtOuch

Hyellow, it's ZergSwarm here. I am here to say hello and good day since it is the first official chapter of my new story. I hope you like it and i can't wait for the feedback. Enjoy!

 **Dirt=Ouch**

P.O.V.=Dustin

Falling. That is all i can say was what I experienced as the air whipped past me. One moment I was helping a friend, the next i'm falling through the air really fast. As the ground came closer I decided that this was going to hurt. For future notice Dirt is not soft Dirt=Hard=Ouch

P.O.V.=?(IDRK)

-A few minutes earlier-

In the summoning court Professor Colbert was checking ff students as they summoned their familiars. One had summoned a fire salamander, a Bugbear, and even a Dragon. He was going through his list and it looked like everyone had finished so he asked to make sure that everyone had summoned their familiar. "Very good Miss Tabitha… is there anyone else who must perform the summons?" He asked looking around.

"The Zero Louise still has to go." Said a red haired girl with giant mounds and dark skin. She was the girl that every guy in the academy wanted to have.

"Kirche I told you not to call me that, And you won't call me that after I summon the best familiar ever!" Replied Louise, a steamed pink haired midget (Ow stop throwing things, I'm sorry it's true Ow).

"Yes I would love to see that" Kirche smirked and teased along with everyone else in the yard but Colbert who had no idea what they spoke of.

"Fine, I will start right away." Louise said confident and a bit angered. " _My familiar being from somewhere in the universe, I call thee and wish thee to appear before me in all your glory._ " After finishing nothing seemed to happen.

"Ha seems like nothi-" Kirche started but she couldn't finish because something hit the ground with so much force that there was a large explosion. Everyone in the court was covered in smoke and had a hard time seeing and breathing because of the large explosion. "-Cough- Looks like all that big talk is nothing but hot air." Kirche teased as the smoke started to dissipate.

"No it was just a mistake." Louise replied shamefully. She was about to continue but there was a noise from the center of the explosion.

"Jesus dirt is so fucking hard." Wait… she had summoned something she wasn't a failure. The smoke cleared all the way thanks to a wind spell by Tabitha, A blue haired girl who was very powerful since she had summoned a dragon, which was also on alert, who had abandoned the book and was on guard along with colbert sensing something familiar to both of them...Blood. After the dust cleared a boy appeared with brown hair and he was wearing a uniform that was pure white. It was a white button up shirt with some blue accents and a weird shape on his shoulder that was blank but looked like an emblem of some sort should be there. Even though there was dust everywhere, his clothes were still pure white. He was coughing as there was a crater where he landed. "Ha Louise summoned a Commoner." Kirche laughed loudly causing the whole yard to burst into laughter.

P.O.V.=Dustin ;)

God I hate falling. The worst part is hitting the ground. Every time this happens, I end up falling and landing. I've just gotten used to it. So I stood up and immediately felt the amount of people around me. I felt their aura and immediately knew i was somewhere else. They felt different, They didn't have that normal human aura. There were three powerful beings here so I was immediately on alert but I couldn't help but complain about the ground. After that I felt magic being used and saw the wind blow away the dust so I decided to stand up and see what was going on. All around me where kid dressed in cloaks that were black and had different colors. Then I heard something about a girl summoning a commoner and I figured this was a familiar summoning ritual. It was pretty intricate, especially if it can summon another being by random. That would require a long time to make. It was impressive to have created it. But it was old so the creator must have set up a system that made it easier for future generations. Then I looked and saw everyone laughing and a girl very upset about something. Then an old man, one of the powerful ones here tell the pink haired girl to finish the ritual of which the girl protested but he held firm. She just sighed and walked up to me and told me I should be grateful as she kissed me on the mouth with a blush. I was more surprised than anything. She stepped back. "What the hell was that fo-" I couldn't continue as the back of my right hand started to burn. It didn't really hurt that much.. I mean I had just fallen 50 stories.

"It's just the familiar runes burning into your hand." Said the girl as she scowled something about her first kiss.

"No, it doesn't hurt it just surprised me that's all." I responded. "Where am I exactly and why is everyone laughing." I asked confused.

"You are at Tristain magic academy on the Continent Halgania." She said proudly, "and they are laughing because you are a stupid commoner."

"That is quite surprising." I said realizing there were 2 moons in the sky. "Also why do you suppose I am "Common" as you so say?" I asked knowing I am much more than human.

"Because you are wearing such common clothes." She replied in disgust. After that the old man from earlier coughed and told everyone to leave after inspecting my runes and jotting them down. Then they all started to float away using magic… But they all used wands for some reason. "Come Familiar we have much to discuss" the girl said as she walked away forcing me to follow her. My last thought was how fun this was going to be.

A/N

Hiya, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter for the story. Sorry if it is short but I wanted to write my first chapter quickly. I did my promise so I hope i can get more updates. I should do at least one chapter a month. They should be longer though. So like and fav this and If any questions just ask. I hope you liked it. As always, this is ZergSwarm Signing off.


End file.
